Time To Restart
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Nyaris dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun tidak menjanjikan apapun untuk Lee Sungmin. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan fatal yang berujung kutukan, yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Lalu kenapa kau santai begini?" "Haruskah aku panik sepertimu? Itu uke style. Aku seme keren, Min. Aku pantang teriak-teriak heboh sepertimu." KYUMIN YAOI


_Orang bilang—karena wajahku, sifatku, warna kesukaanku, dan lekuk tubuhku—aku bukan laki-laki dan pantas melakukan hal-hal berbau perempuan seperti menulis diary. Sayangnya, apapun yang mereka katakan tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Termasuk fakta kalau aku ditakdirkan menjadi laki-laki. Subur dan dalam masa pubertas, kalau boleh kutambahkan. _

_Dan laki-laki subur tidak menulis di buku diary!_

_Aku tidak menulis buku diary. Itu benar. Dan seandainya aku dipaksa, atau terpaksa menulisnya, aku akan menulis ini untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padaku sampai siang ini._

_..._

* * *

_**Dear, Diary...**_

_**Dari awal aku sudah tahu Kyuhyun punya ketertarikan pada perempuan, maksudku...dia biseksual. Aku tahu. Tapi, paling tidak, seharusnya dia tidak mencium perempuan saat dia masih resmi menjadi kekasihku untuk hampir dua tahun.**_

_**Entah ini bentuk kekesalan sesaat atau cemburu atau kombinasi keduanya, yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menikung. Menikung, kau tidak tahu? Menyeleweng, selingkuh, mendua, main belakang atau apapun yang sepadan dengan itu.**_

_**Kalau kehidupan ini persis seperti game racun yang Kyuhyun agung-agungkan, aku mungkin akan memilih restart saat ini juga.**_

_**Kemudian menolak mentah-mentah paksaan berkencan darinya.**_

_**Menolak menjadi kekasihnya.**_

_**Menolak menghabiskan pertengahan usia belasanku bersamanya.**_

_**Melupakan kalau aku adalah pihak yang pertama kali melakukan kesalahan pintar sampai kami bisa pacaran.**_

_**Mengulang semuanya dari awal dimana aku dan dia hanya sebatas kenalan yang pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama. **_

* * *

.

**Title: Time to Restart**

**By : Chisana Yuri**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Sungmin #ups hahaha. I own nothing but the plot**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), AU, Highschooltheme**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

Sungmin duduk dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat ini. Sejak tadi matanya tidak lepas mengikuti gerakan yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Menajamkan pendengarannya, Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara yang ia dengar sekarang benar suara Cho Kyuhyun, calon mantan kekasihnya.

Karena merasa tidak bisa lagi memahami keadaan abnormal di depannya, Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke atas, menandakan ia menginterupsi. Sebelum ia bersuara, ia menarik kedua belah bibirnya ke samping, tersenyum dengan grogi.

"Maaf kalau aku menyela."

"Aku rasa ini sedikit gila karena aku bicara denganmu. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah ini...abnormal, Tuan Boneka. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..." Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya saat memulai penjelasannya, menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri seperti gerakan memisahkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu...di dunia ini ada yang dinamakan benda hidup dan benda mati. Benda hidup adalah sesuatu yang bisa bernapas, bergerak, dan berbicara, sedang benda mati itu sebaliknya."

"Lalu?"

"Boneka...setahuku adalah benda mati."

"Jadi, kau seharusnya tidak bisa bicara, Tuan Boneka," tambahnya cepat.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan Boneka. Aku Kyuhyun, Min. Sudah kujelaskan daritadi. Kapan kau akan percaya padaku?"

"Tuan Boneka, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun mana yang kau maksud. Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun yang kau maksud adalah yang itu, yang sekarang ada di kepalaku, maka bisa kujamin kau pasti salah. Kyuhyun itu manusia. Laki-laki. Biseksual. Playboy."

"YA, Sungmin-ah, aku bersumpah! Aku Kyuhyunmu." Suara calon mantan kekasihnya lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya tertawa keras dan mengangkat boneka yang daritadi bicara padanya. Ini sungguh gila. Nyaris dua puluh menit ia duduk di bangku taman ini untuk mendengar ocehan boneka yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun. Dan anehnya, ia mau.

Sungmin ingat betul beberapa saat yang lalu ia memergoki Kyuhyun—Laki-laki yang tingginya 180 sentimeter—di game center sedang tertawa dengan selingkuhannya. Tertawa dengan begitu lepas seakan mereka adalah pasangan paling ideal yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Dengar, Min-ah. Aku tidak bisa jelaskan kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi boneka karena aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku bisa jelaskan yang di game center—" Boneka bermata besar itu melompat dari genggaman Sungmin dan berdiri di bangku taman dengan tegap. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Aku lebih baik menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput. Mungkin aku berhalusinasi karena kelelahan," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku seragam sekolahnya.

"—singkatnya, aku Cho Kyuhyun." Boneka itu berbicara lagi, kali ini sambil melompat-lompat di tempat seperti meminta perhatian.

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya, membatalkan rencananya menghubungi Sungjin. Matanya menatap tajam mata boneka yang berkilat menatapnya. Memutus kontak mata mereka, Sungmin menyisir poninya ke belakang sebelum memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Poninya kembali ke keadaan semula beberapa detik kemudian, memamerkan pada dunia betapa halus rambut hitamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya pada boneka yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 50 sentimeter? Jangan main-main denganku. Kyuhyun... tadi aku melihatnya selingkuh dan sekarang dia berpura-pura jadi boneka. Bagus, besok mungkin dia mengaku dihamili kupu-kupu."

Boneka itu bergerak ke pangkuan Sungmin dan mendongak memandang sosok manis berambut hitam itu.

"Pertama, aku tidak selingkuh. Kedua, aku tidak pura-pura menjadi boneka, dan terakhir aku tidak akan pernah hamil anak kupu-kupu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau berciuman dengan orang lain saat kau punya kekasih itu bukan selingkuh namanya," balas Sungmin sinis. Remaja subur itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Memang benar tiga minggu ini Sungmin sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun dan anak kelas satu itu. Tapi, ia sebisa mungkin mencoba tidak berprasangka buruk pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, sejak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu mengubah semua kriteria kekasih idamannya. Membuatnya otomatis menjadi sempurna di mata Sungmin.

Tipikal orang serampangan yang luar biasa pintar. Tipikal orang usil yang tahu kapan harus bercanda dan bermesraan. Tipikal orang posesif yang manja. Tipikal setia.

_Yang terakhir harus dicoret._

Kyuhyun tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan.

Seharusnya rasanya kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Tapi, bagi Sungmin, rasa kesalnya saat ini lebih mendominasi. Entah ia kesal pada siapa. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan selingkuhannya. Mungkin juga pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu mudah bisa jatuh untuk manusia semacam Kyuhyun.

"Itu kecelakaan. Aku tidak ciuman dengannya. Bibir kami hanya bersentuhan. Dan masalah game center yang kau tuduhkan sebagai kencan itu bisa kujelaskan. Dia suka game juga dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di game center." Sungmin merasakan boneka aneh itu memanjat lengannya dan berusaha bertatapan dengannya.

"Benar? Lalu kau pikir aku percaya setelah melihat bukti langsung pacarku mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain?" Sungmin berdiri dari bangku taman dan melepas boneka kecil itu dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau cemburu padanya. Kita sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun dan kau masih—"

Suara Kyuhyun berhenti. Sungmin melempar tatapannya pada mata boneka di bawahnya, tersentak saat ia dituduh cemburu. Ada hal yang tidak masuk akal disini. Kyuhyun harusnya tahu diri karena dia sudah melukai perasaannya, tapi ajaibnya yang ia dengar saat ini justru kekecewaan Kyuhyun karena ia cemburu.

"—Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melepasmu demi orang lain, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menahan napasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyebut 'Lee Sungmin' dengan nada seperti itu kalau sedang bicara serius dengannya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti bergerak saat 'Lee Sungmin' disebut dengan begitu tegas.

"_**Jangan dekat-dekat beruang madu itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku serius. Kau kekasihku sekarang. Tidak akan berakhir bahagia kalau aku sampai marah karena dia."**_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meloloskan tawa ringan. Kalau Kyuhyun serius dengannya, harusnya dia berhadapan langsung dengannya. Bukan pura-pura berubah jadi boneka dan meminta belas kasihannya.

"Aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun. Dia pasti menanamkan alat entah apa pada boneka ini. Ah, sekarang dia pasti sedang bersama dengan selingkuhannya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengataiku bodoh." Meremas tangannya, Sungmin menggerakkan kakinya dan mengambil langkah besar menjauhi boneka yang memang sekilas bentuknya mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, boneka itu memakai seragam Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, aku disini, Min. Aku bersamamu dan bukan yang lain."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Seandainya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu jauh sebelum kepercayaannya luntur.

"_**Tumben Kyuhyun tidak menunggumu selesai kegiatan klub, Hyung."**_

"_**Aku duluan, Min. Ada tugas kelompok."**_

"_**Aku melihat Kyuhyun-sunbae di game center."**_

Pembohong.

Ketua Klub Bela Diri itu membalik tubuhnya, mempercepat langkahnya saat tanpa sadar ia mengingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ekor matanya menangkap boneka di belakangnya bergerak, mengejarnya. Baiklah, Sungmin pasti akan menendang boneka itu sampai tempat sampah kalau boneka itu mengganggunya lagi saat ini.

"AW!"

Sungmin terpaksa membalikkan badannya saat merasakan jambakan di rambutnya. Boneka itu melompat dengan begitu tinggi—nyaris terbang—dan menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa-apaan ini! Rambutku bisa rontok! Ya!" Sungmin berusaha menarik boneka itu agar melepaskan rambutnya, tapi boneka itu tidak melepas Sungmin sama sekali.

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau. Berhenti menjambakku, boneka gila. Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi."

"Ayolah, Min. Kau tidak kasihan melihat kekasihmu tiba-tiba berubah wujud? Kalau aku tidak berubah seperti ini aku pasti lebih memilih memelukmu daripada melakukan KDRT seperti ini untuk meyakinkanmu. Aku mohon dengan sangat. Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sungmin-ah, aku Kyuhyun. Sumpah."

Dengan tenaga penuh Sungmin menarik boneka itu dari rambutnya, mengakibatkan denyutan pelan pada kepalanya. Pasti rambutnya rontok.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan! Apa kau sejenis Chucky?" Sungmin memegang tangan boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat boneka itu menggantung di udara.

"Biarkan aku membuktikan kalau aku Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Seakan-akan hanya aku saja yang tidak percaya padamu. Coba kau umumkan di TV Nasional dan katakan kalau kau manusia. Ibumu pun pasti tidak akan mau mendengar ocehanmu."

"Pumpkin...Kau tega sekali padaku." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat memelas di telinga Sungmin.

"INI TERLALU IDIOT! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU LAGI!" Dengan itu Sungmin melempar boneka Kyuhyun itu ke tanah dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumahnya. Ia merinding sendiri membayangkan ia bicara dengan benda mati yang barusan menjambaknya.

_Apa aku akan menghabiskan masa akhir sekolahku dengan cerita horror? Sempura. Diselingkuhi dan diteror boneka. Sempurna._

.

.

.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti setelah berlari beberapa ratus meter dari taman. Napasnya masih tersengal saat ia memikirkan kejadian mengganjal yang barusan ia alami. Boneka tadi tidak bercanda.

Serius...menyeramkan.

Sejak ia mendengar ocehan boneka itu tentang 'perubahan wujud', ia sudah menolak keras-keras gagasan ini muncul di kepalanya. Ia tahu kejadian itu tidak ada logikanya sama sekali, tapi ia juga tahu ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya hal-hal berbau misterius seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Kalau Kyuhyun...benar-benar berubah jadi boneka?"

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

"Ini tidak mungkin." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tertawa patah-patah.

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

_"__Hahaha...tidak mungkin. Aku tidak serius saat mengucapkan mantra itu di game center. Tidak mungkin, Sungmin-ah. Tidak mungkin. Kau bukan penyihir, jadi tenang saja. Dia tidak mungkin beru—"_

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

_"__Aish."_

.

.

"Sungminie," sambut Cho Ahra saat melihat Sungmin berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Ia segera mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk sebelum Sungmin menolak dengan sangat halus.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Noona. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Apa dia ada?"

"Kyuhyun? Dia belum pulang. Biasanya kalian pulang bersama, Sungminie. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku teralu lama di sekolah dan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia bisa pulang duluan."

"Begitu?"

Sekalipun Ahra tidak mengatakan apapun selain kata itu, Sungmin melihat kecemasan dalam matanya. Selama ini—selama ia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang selalu pulang bersamanya. Berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama, seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Memang selalu ada saat dimana mereka tidak pulang bersama, tapi itu bisa dihitung jari. Kalau kalian tahu betapa posesifnya Kyuhyun, kalian pasti mengerti kenapa mereka selalu berangkat-pulang sekolah bersama.

"Kemungkinan besar dia game center," lanjut Ahra.

"Game center." Sungmin tersenyum miring.

_Oh mungkin iya. Making out dengan selingkuhannya._

"Kau mau menunggu di kamarnya saja? Noona pikir Kyuhyun juga tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menunggu di kamar, ya, 'kan?"

Sungmin menunjukkan gestur menolak dengan tangannya sekali lagi. "Tidak perlu, Noona. Aku pulang saja. Kalau Kyuhyun pulang, tolong sampaikan aku mencarinya."

.

.

Dari rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil langkah cepat untuk berlari ke taman tempatnya meninggalkan boneka menyeramkan yang mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun. Kalau boneka teror itu sudah tidak ada, dia akan ke tempat Kyuhyun selingkuh dan melabraknya langsung.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya sihir dan hal-hal berbau magis, Sungmin sedikit banyak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ini mungkin sedikit tidak berdasar, tapi memang ada kemungkinan kalau mantranya bekerja pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi mantra yang ia ucapkan untuk Kyuhyun berasal dari buku yang sepertinya keramat, yang tidak sengaja ia baca karena tergeletak menarik perhatian di dekat ruang guru.

"Tunggu tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Tuhan pasti mendengar doaku sebagai pihak yang teraniaya." Sungmin berhenti berlari saat ia berada di taman. Seratus persen berbeda dengan ucapannya yang tidak peduli, matanya justru menyapu gelap di depannya. Kekhawatiran tercermin jelas pada mata jernihnya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Tanpa mengumpat atau semacamnya, Sungmin bergerak ke sumber suara. Boneka itu persis tiga langkah di depannya. Tergeletak tanpa perlawanan.

"Tulangku patah. Kau melemparku keras sekali tadi. Pergi kemana pumpkinku yang lemah lembut?" adu boneka itu saat murid kelas 3 sekolah menengah itu mendekat padanya.

"Hah?" Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke langit saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi. Buru-buru ia menghirup udara dingin yang mengelilinginya. Boneka yang tulangnya patah...

_Nice shot, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bodoh._

Tangan halus Sungmin langsung mengangkat boneka Kyuhyun dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"AH! YA! YA! RAMBUTKU!"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan muka kecut. Peganggannya pada boneka itu pindah pada bagian pinggang. Tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya, tapi sekarang boneka itu terlihat mengenaskan untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Akan kubongkar semua kebusukanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebutkan nomor ponsel selingkuhanmu." Sungmin akan menghubungi dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun pada anak kelas 1 itu. Ia sudah siap mental kalau adik kelasnya akan menjawab, 'Kyuhyun-oppa sedang bersamaku. Dia sedang mandi, mau kupanggilkan, sunbae?'

"Tidak hapal." Boneka itu bersuara.

"Mengesankan. Kalau nomor ponselku?"

"010-3211-1137" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kepala boneka di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia puas. Bangga rasanya bisa menang dari perempuan itu.

_Tetap saja dia menikung, Lee Sungmin._

"Aku akan tetap putus denganmu sekalipun kau hapal nomorku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Boneka itu mendengus tidak suka. Sungmin tidak memedulikan ekspresi tidak suka yang boneka itu tunjukkan padanya. Sekarang lebih baik ia ke tempat laknat favorit Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun disana...entahlah. Mungkin ia akan mencoba percaya pada ucapan boneka di tangannya dan menganggapnya sebagai Kyuhyun yang terkena kutukan.

"...hei." Sungmin akhirnya bicara setelah mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang terus mengeluhkan punggungnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar patah tulang?"

"Tidak tahu juga, aku tidak pernah patah tulang jadi tidak tahu rasanya. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa berdiri. Mungkin aku encok, rematik, nyeri sendi, atau semacamnya. Bagaimana kalau membawaku ke klinik setelah ini?"

Sungmin tertawa. Boneka ini gila.

"Coba aku lihat punggungmu." Entah kenapa Sungmin malah mengikuti ucapan boneka itu dan bicara dengannya sambil berjalan menuju game center. Perlahan ia membalik boneka Kyuhyun dan menyingkap pakaian yang boneka itu kenakan. Kalau ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya, pasti Sungmin sudah dicap orang mesum yang tidak waras karena ini.

"Wah..."

"Kenapa? Pasti lebam ya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar panik.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasakan tulangmu, Tuan." Sungmin menjawab sinis sambil sedikit menekan punggung boneka kecil itu. Tanpa ia sadari, boneka itu memekik. Memintanya melakukannya lagi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidak disini sejak tadi sore. Dia keluar dengan buru-buru dan kulihat dia berlari setelahnya," kata seseorang yang kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Entah siapa namanya. Sungmin sedikit banyak harus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sangat terkenal di tempat ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih. Tolong langsung beritahu aku kalau dia kesini lagi. Ini nomor ponselku." Sungmin memberikan selembar kertas kecil yang berisi nomor ponselnya.

Tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama disana, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menghela napas sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan hari ini hanya untuk mencari manusia itu.

"Aku harus mencari manusia itu kemana lagi? Ponselnya tidak diangkat." Bohong kalau Sungmin bilang ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya sebelum ini. Saat ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di game center, Sungmin masih melihat ID Caller Kyuhyun terlihat di ponselnya beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya ya? Baiklah kujelaskan. Tadi aku mengejarmu setelah kau melihat adegan yang menurutmu perselingkuhan. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya aku masuk lubang besar dan pingsan. Saat aku bangun...aku sudah seperti ini di taman. Keberuntunganku datang saat aku melihatmu berjalan menuju taman."

_Tapi, yang kutahu mantra itu untuk menghilangkan masalah yang melandaku. Aku memang menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai masalah dan berharap orang itu menghilang tadi. Tapi...kenapa malah jadi boneka? Apa mungkin keberadaannya ditukar dengan boneka?_

"Min, kau memikirkan sesuatu? Sudah percaya denganku?"

_Kalau iya...aku..._

"Sungmin-ah..."

_Apa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun yang berwujud manusia sudah tidak ada lagi?_

"Min?"

_Bagaimana kalau benar? Aku akan digelayuti boneka ini seumur hidup? Apa ini karma?_

"Pumpkin~"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar Kyuhyun membohonginya, tapi dia tidak pantas hidup seperti ini. Ia ingin Kyuhyun membayar dosanya dengan cara yang lebih normal padanya.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin kembali menggigit bibirnya ketika memanggil nama Kyuhyun, menimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuang napasnya. "Kita harus pulang."

.

.

Sebelum wekernya berbunyi pagi itu, Sungmin sudah tidak dalam keadaan tertidur. Pelukan erat yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya sesak. Ada hembusan napas teratur yang familiar di pucuk kepalanya, membuatnya menyadari kalau ia tidak tidur sendiri.

Setelah beberapa detik bangun dari tidurnya, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bulatan cokelat yang tidak asing persis di depan matanya. Tanpa diperintah, tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah bulatan itu, memastikan apa yang ia asumsikan pada bulatan itu tidak meleset.

Ia tahu bulatan ini. Ia sering melihatnya.

Puting.

Atau dalam bahasa inggris...nipple.

"GAH!" Sungmin dengan buru-buru mendorong dada orang, yang ia yakin pasti laki-laki—karena dada perempuan tidak akan serata itu. Nyaris membuat laki-laki telanjang dada itu terjatuh dari kasurnya.

"Aw. Bisa pelan sedikit?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung menurunkan selimutnya, memeriksa apakah ia juga telanjang dada seperti laki-laki itu atau tidak. Dan ia bisa bernapas lega ketika tahu ia pakaian tidurnya masih lengkap. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya ini di kamarnya. Kamar orangtuanya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Kalau ada apa-apa semalam antara ia dan Kyuhyun, ia pasti mati pagi ini. Kyuhyun bilang ia lumayan berisik kalau sed—

_KYUHYUN!_

Teriakan Sungmin tidak keluar dari mulutnya saat ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Pemuda yang ia cari sejak kemarin malam, yang mengaku berubah menjadi boneka, sekarang ada di sini. Sungmin cukup pintar untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia sadar betul kalau yang terjadi semalam bukan mimpi.

Ada dua kemungkinan. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menjadi boneka dan menyusup kemari tengah malam; Kyuhyun berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia.

Untuk mematahkan kemungkinan tidak waras yang kedua, Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyibak selimutnya. Mengangkat bantal-bantal dan memeriksa kolong tempat tidur untuk menemukan boneka berseragam yang mirip Kyuhyunnya.

"Boneka...boneka yang kemarin mana?" Sungmin naik lagi ke kasur, merangkak untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk space kosong di tempat tidur, tempat ia meletakkan boneka itu semalam.

"Tidak ingat, Min? Tadi malam, tepat pukul 1 malam, aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau malah menyuruhku tidur lagi."

"JADI?!"

"Apanya yang jadi?"

"Kemarin kau benar-benar berubah menjadi boneka?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Min." Suara serak khas bangun tidur Kyuhyun terdengar sangat malas di telinga Sungmin. Calon mantan pacarnya sepertinya tidak mengambil pusing apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jangan shock begitu, pumpkin. Lihat? Yang penting aku jadi manusia lagi sekarang. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Mungkin kemarin aku dikutuk atau semacamnya." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang sedang terkejut bukan pemandangan yang mudah diabaikan.

"Mungkin dikutuk katamu? Lalu kenapa kau santai begini? Kau dikutuk Kyuhyun. Dikutuk! Tidakkah kata itu terdengar menyeramkan untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menyeringai. "Haruskah aku panik sepertimu? Itu uke style. Aku seme keren, Min. Aku pantang teriak-teriak heboh sepertimu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu!"

"Sungmin-ah... Buka pintunya."

"Eo—eomma!" Belum reda rasa terkejutnya karena Kyuhyun, sekarang ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan lumayan tidak sabar. Suaranya sampai terdengar gugup ketika ia membalas panggilan ibunya. Teriakannya tadi pasti terdengar.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau teriak-teriak heboh, wahai uke."

"Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Sungmin mendelik sebal ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan pacarnya dengan cepat dan membawanya mengelilingi kamar. Panik sendiri dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan ibunya.

_Harus menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Sekarang. _

Sekalipun ibunya tahu ia pacaran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak akan happy ending kalau ibunya melihat Kyuhyun telanjang dada saat ini.

Padahal, seandainya Sungmin sedikit lebih pintar dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, ia bisa saja melempar kaos ke Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ibunya masuk, tinggal katakan kalau Kyuhyun menginap semalam. Case Closed.

"Di kolong. Sembunyi sebentar," bisik Sungmin setelah ia mengambil selimut bersih dari lemarinya. Mendorong selimut ke arah Kyuhyun, ia memerintahkan agar Kyuhyun melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut lebih dulu sebelum sembunyi di kolong. Debu dan kotoran lain bisa membuat Kyuhyun bersin dan membuat semuanya tambah kacau.

"Kenapa harus sembunyi di kolong? Berikan saja aku kaos. Lagipula kita kan pacaran, wajar ka—" Protes Kyuhyun terpotong di tengah jalan setelah melihat Sungmin benar mendelik gusar ke arahnya.

"Sekarang. Cho."

Setelah semuanya beres, Sungmin melompat ke kasurnya, menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu sebelum mengizinkan ibunya masuk.

"Sungmin-ah..." Tanpa disangka, Kyeongsuk langsung memeluk Sungmin erat begitu pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sungmin yang pura-pura baru bangun dengan posisi setengah duduk. Tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya beberapa kali.

"Emh Eomma? Ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Bukannya menjawab pertannyaan anaknya, Kyeongsuk malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin yang sekarang terkejut dan membeku di tempat. Pelukan ibunya tidak biasa. Tubuh gemetar Kyeongsuk yang memeluk Sungmin membuatnya perlahan gelisah. Sesuatu...yang tidak baik pasti terjadi pada ibunya.

"Ada...telepon." Suara ibunya yang ikut bergetar membuat Sungmin balas memeluk ibunya. Ia tidak tahu telepon macam apa yang diterima ibunya pagi ini, tapi ia rasa balasan pelukan darinya bisa membantu menenangkan ibunya sedikit.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Eomma. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya," bisik Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung ibunya.

"Hanna—Eommanya Kyuhyun...menelepon."

Dengan tangan yang daritadi membalas pelukan di tubuhnya, Sungmin sekarang meletakkan di bahu ibunya, melepas pelukan mereka untuk bertanya pada ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan Hanna-eommonim, Eomma?"

Kyeongsuk mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat mata penasaran anak sulungnya menatapnya dalam. Menahan bibir yang bergetar karena beban yang ia bawa sekarang, ia menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang mulai keriput. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tidak terbendung.

Detik saat airmata menuruni pipi ibunya adalah detik dimana Sungmin merasa ada yang mencengkram hatinya kuat-kuat, membuatnya sesak dan lemas. Dan ketika mulut tertutup ibunya terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Sungmin sadar kalau apa yang ia alami sejak kemarin malam sampai beberapa saat yang lalu ternyata mimpi.

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyiksanya daripada melihat ibunya menangis dengan membawa-bawa Kyuhyun dalam tangisannya. Tangan yang daritadi kokoh mengusap punggung ibunya sekarang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bilang ia jelek kalau sedang menangis. Apa bisa ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengejeknya sekali lagi?

"Sungmin-ah...Kyuhyunie sudah tidak ada. Dia kecelakaan semalam dan meninggal di tempat."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**HEY HEEEEEEYYYY~~~**

**So, emm, saya nyoba sesuatu yang (niatnya) dibikin seringan mungkin, tapi jadinya amburegul(?) begini. Yah kapan sih ya saya nulis bener T.T**

**Ini bakal jadi multichap, jelas. Tapi, ga tau apa harus dilanjutin atau enggak hehe. Tell me harus dilanjut apa enggak yaaaa.**

**Btw, yang fix buat ff ini baru endingnya xD nekat sih itungannya tapi mau gimana, tangannya udah gatel.**

**Oh, Ps buat yang kebetulan baca Masquerade, itu saya pasti lanjutin kok, ini lagi mau ganti suasana aja bentar~**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
